I Want To Be With You
by Zi Marquise
Summary: A random Voltron oneshot collection: Ch2 now up! Erik realizes he was wrong...based on Failte's story.
1. Chapter 1

_I have been reading some very good Voltron fan fiction lately (you know who you are), and it inspired me to write this. It may be a wee bit out of character, but hey, I haven't watched it for like...eleven years! This song probably doesn't fit, but I love it. Oh yeah, it's short. It's 3:35 in the morning._

_I don't own Voltron._

* * *

Allura sat on the creek bank, her feet in the water. The creek was hidden behind the castle, in a grove of trees, and it was her little 'getaway'. She sighed and lay back on the ground, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. This was so peaceful. The birds sang, and a gentle breeze blew. It was nice just to get away from the hassles of her title. The brush began to sway and footfalls could be heard. She turned to find Keith. "Hey."

"Hey babe." he sat beside her. Keith took one hand in his, and wrapped the other around her shoulders. Their eyes met for a moment and she began to spill her emotions. "It's too much for me right now." He was a little shocked to she her like this; usually she was strong and barely showed any sign of stress. She leaned into his shoulder, and teardrops stained his shirt.

"It's alright," he rubbed her back soothingly; "We could take a vacation on Pollux, visit Romelle and Sven?"

"I can't leave; there's too much to be done."

"Yes you can. You are overworked and need a break." he lifted her head from his chest, and looked into her blue eyes.

"Tomorrow then. No work, no lions, no pilots, just the two of us." she sniffled and hugged him, "I love you." Keith cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss. At first she hesitated, but then let herself give in to it. She pulled away, a sparkle in her eyes. He tackled her, pinning her beneath him.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Morning Keith; so glad that you slept well." Allura smirked, sarcastically commenting on his attire. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of long basketball shorts. His hair was muddled, and his eyes were half closed.

"Nice observation. Nah, I couldn't sleep last night. My mind wouldn't shut off."

"That's me for the last month, dear." she made her way to the kitchen table, coffee in hand.

"Are you ready for today?" he smiled.

"What's the plan?"

"That's a surprise." winking his eyebrows, he took a bite of his cereal. Honestly, he had no plan, but he got by for the moment. He chewed and swallowed, "Pick you up at Castle Control in an hour?"

"That works. See you in an hour." Allura rose from her seat, pushed her chair in, and walked out the door.

* * *

The castle's gardens were well tended, the roses and the bushes trimmed. It was Allura's second favorite place on castle grounds. The morning sun was bright. Keith looked the lady on his arm; her blonde hair reflected the light beautifully, as did her eyes.

"This is a lovely time of day, don't you think Allura?"

"I used to take walks with mother in the mornings. It was always my favorite thing. I would get up in the morning, and mom would be down to take me outside. I miss it." she closed her eyes and bowed her head. Keith said nothing as they sat on a concrete bench, surrounded by white roses. "It feels nice to be off of my schedule for once."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we stay at the castle and just be together?" she smiled and pulled him closer.

"That's fine."

"I love you Keith."

"I love you too, dear." He leaned over, kissing her. A rustle in the bushes brought them from their moment of tenderness.

"What was that?" Allura jumped, clutching to Keith's arm.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go inside." Keith got up, offering Allura his hand.

"Let's go." She reached for his hand, taking it, and was pulled up. She laced her fingers with his, and they headed inside.

* * *

I have other ideas, but I want to see how this one does. Please review. Thanks! Got suggestions? I've got time! Your idea may just be my next one shot.

Zi


	2. Erik's Return

_Ah, finally inspiration. I broke down and bought Keith Urban's "Be Here" CD, and one song in particular struck me. "Tonight I Wanna Cry" fit the Sky/Erik breakup situation, or at least I though so. Failte, this is my favorite song, and I'm sorry if you don't like what I've written to it. It makes a lot of sense if you read her series too, it's wonderful._

_I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO FAILTE; THESE ARE HER CHARACTERS AND PAIRINGS. IT'S JUST MY IMPRESSION ON THINGS. _

_ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY_

* * *

Erik lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was miserable, he decided, and now he thought of what he just let go. He had left Arus in a rush of anger and confusion, and no matter what he could do, Sky was finished with him.

His scars were fading, but he felt like they were as new as the first time they appeared. Touching the one above his eye, he shuddered at the thought. He felt warm swells of moisture in his eyes, and fought them back. He couldn't cry.

Tonight he wanted to cry, forget his pride, and let it all go. It was like an endless nightmare. The "incident", Sky, pride, love, pity, they all haunted him.

He picked up a framed picture off of his nightstand, one of him and Sky. It was at a formal affair they had all been forced to attend. Her lovely brown hair was upswept in curls that rested on top of her head. Her face was made up slightly. He remembered her complaints, the scent of her perfume, and the night after that. Everything.

The tears began to fall, no longer able to hold them back. It was too much. _She_ was too much to let go. He choked a sob, getting up to retrieve the photo album that he had thrown at the wall. He picked it up, and fell back onto the bed, opening up the cover.

The first pages were pictures that no one but they and their friends had seen, random pictures of them kissing. The next pages were of various balls, parties, nights out. He found his favorite, one of him and Sky at the park. She wore a T-shirt and shorts, while he wore only shorts. His well formed abs were much better looking then, he decided. He shut the book, going to try and call Tristan.

* * *

The videophone rang in Keith's office, makinghim jump. He quickly answered it. A little surprised it was Erik, he greeted him with a warm smile. "Hello."

"Hey, Uncle Keith. I was wondering if Tristan would be available." Erik appeared to be down, and so Keith decided to question him.

"He's on duty, but if I think it's necessary, I'll let you talk to him."

"It's about Sky, Uncle, and I really need to speak with him." Erik took a full breath, sighing as he let it out.

"Alright, I'll get him. It'll be a minute." Keith got out his seat and headed to the door.

"It'll be okay." That was a lie. He was ready to implode if he had to hang on any longer. That was one second longer that Sky had to get over him and start googling over someone else.

"Hey there. Long time, no see." Tristan took a seat in Keith's chair.

"Man, I need your advice." Erik fiddled with his thumbs.

"Oh, this is about Sky. Look, she's not even near over you. If you were to show up now, she wouldn't admit it, but she'd be happy to see you."

"I'm coming in; I'm going to get a flight out, ASAP. I can't take it anymore."

* * *

Schyler loomed over an open book, work for her classes. She still had a lot of work to do. She had taken Erik's leaving hard, and instead of drowning herself in tears, she plunged herself into her school work, spending six or seven hours studying. Today was no different.

"Sky! Open up, hurry!" Cady's frantic knocking brought Sky out of her "zone" and into reality.

"What! I'm very busy!" Sky yelled back.

"Please, it's really important, I promise!" Cady yelled louder, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright, sheez." She mumbled under her breath. She punched the code into the door, and Cady bounded trough, almost knocking Sky over.

"I have a little Intel from Castle Control. It seems a ship form Pollux is landing." Cady squared Sky up by the shoulders.

"So?"

"So what? He's coming back to confess that he was wrong! He wants to be with you!"

"Or maybe he's coming back to really cut it off with me, and tell me there's another woman." Sky sunk onto her bed, cradling her head in her hands.

"Oh come on. You've been holding all of it in since he walked out that door." Cady began to raise her voice, "So don't stay here and pity yourself!"

"I can't face him." Sky shook her head.

"Just try."

Erik stepped out of the transport, nothing but his duffel bag in his hand. Tristan was waiting on the tarmac for him.

"Hey man." Tristan held out a hand to Erik, and they shook hands.

"Hey. You didn't tell Sky I was coming? Did you?"

"I didn't. I can't say the same for Cady. She was so excited that you were coming back." He closed his eyes and sighed, "She thinks that you and Sky are meant for each other, and is glad you both are realizing the big mistake you made."

"That's nice to know." Erik rolled his eyes, "Let's get inside. I need to take care of business.

Sky lounged in the Observation Deck, resting her head on the overstuffed arm of the sofa. She was trying to take a study break, but it just wasn't working. Cady's news had caught her off guard, and although she was jumping around inside, she wasn't about to just run back to him. She felt someone enter the room, and she turned to see who.

"Long time, no see, Schyler." Erik nodded. He wore his dark glasses, and had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Erik." She stood up, large swells of tears in her eyes. "You came back."

_

* * *

__I left it at a terrible place, but I couldn't help it. I remembered that Failte had already done this the way she wanted it, but I was listening to the song, and started to writing. and this is how it turned out. Hope you liked._

_Zi_


End file.
